Vermilion part 4: Badge VS Honor
by Bunny Girle
Summary: When we last left or trainers, Mark had won his match against Jester, with some help formAlex. Now it is Quin's turn. What will happen when Quin starts her battle? What will happen when she fights Queen? WellShan also be able to win? Or will she meet defe


Vermilion City part 4: Badge VS Honor

Quin stood looking nervously at her friends. Behind her Queen stood laughing silently at her. Quin closed her eyes and brushed a loose strand of her blond hair from her face. Shan looked over at her and could tell that Quin was scared of the battle that lay ahead. Shan looked at Mark who was still passed out and now lying besides her. If he had been awake he would have attempted to cheer Quin up. Now Shan would have to.

"Quin," Shan said walking up to her friend. Quin looked at Shan and sighed. 

"I don't know if I can win hear." She said sadly. Shan watched as Quin shuffled her feet around and then look up at her with sad eyes. "How can I? All I have are water pokemon, well with the exception of Ivy." Shan smiled and looked at her friend.

"Quin you can do this." Shan said. She had wanted to say something more meaningful to her but for some reason that was all she could say. Quin smiled slightly and looked at Shan.

"I just don't know if I'm cut out for this. I'm not a good fighter like you or Mark is and I don't really have that much skill." She crossed her arms behind her and then looked down again. Behind them Queens laughter grew.

"Ahh what's wrong?" She said mockingly. Shan and Quin looked at Queen who brushed her long red hair from her shoulder and placed her hand on her hip. "Is the little Ditz scared. Well she should be." Queen said. Quin clenched her hands into fists at her side and glared at Queen. Shan looked over at Alex who was still leaning against the wall with his head lowered and his eyes closed. He had proved to be no help even though he had once been a trainer at this gym. Shan turned her attention back to Quin.

Quin turned to face Queen and looked up at her with fire burning in her eyes. Quin slid her foot forward and glared at Queen. Queen crossed her arms in front of her and walked forward. Quin did the same. Shan smiled and looked over her shoulder at Mark who still lay unconscious. She then looked at Alex and frowned.

"So what do you think?" She asked leaning on the wall next to him. She was facing forward and didn't see him look at her with a smile. His face turned back downwards when she looked at him.

"I think Quin will win the pokemon battle." He said solemnly. 

"What about the second challenge? Do you think she has a chance?" Shan asked. Alex fell silent. Shan looked at him and then down at the ground. "I know she's going to try with all her heart. Quin has always tries hard." Shan said and stood up strait.

"Doesn't mater." Alex said flatly. "Trying isn't winning. Queen is two times stronger than Jester is. I wish that Mark had faced her instead of Quin. Quin would have fared better against Jester." Shan frowned and looked back towards the ring Quin held a pokeball tightly in her right hand.

"You seem to be confident." Shan said sarcastically. Alex sighed and stood up.

"Queen, Jester, Surge, none of them follow the rules." Alex looked down and then closed his eyes again. "Just hope that Quin doesn't get hurt." Shan leaned up against the wall again and watched as Quin began her battle.

"You are going to pay for calling me a Ditz." Quin said clutching her pokeball even more tightly. Queen smiled and placed her left hand on her hip just above her red belt.

"Oh," she said smiling. "Did I strike a never. Well I'm sorry, but hey if you think I crossed the line why don't you teach me a lesson in manors." Queen said and took out a pokeball. Quin smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry I plan on it." She said her voice filled with anger. "GO Ivy!" Quin shouted. The pokeball hit the ground and Quin's energetic Tamgela jumped from the red beam. It landed in front of Quin and sat down. Queen made a face and wrinkled up her nose.

"A Tamgela," she said with disgust. "I hate grass pokemon. All they ever do is stink up an area. That one is the ugliest of the type. How can anyone use such vile ugly creatures." She said smugly. Quin looked down at her Tamgela and smiled. TO her Ivy was lovely Tamgela in her own way. Her violet and deep purple vines that intertwined with each other in a swirl of deep green, made Quin feel at ease most of the time. 

"Ivy isn't ugly. She is beautiful and she will wipe the floor with your pokemon." Quin said jumping to her pokemons defense. Queen held her pokeball up to her lips and smiled. 

"Little girl you haven't a clue." Queen said and tossed down the pokeball. When the red beam disappeared a large jagged looking pokemon stood in front of Queen it's slanting eyes narrowed and staring at Quin. Shan took out her pokedex and pointed it at the large wolf like pokemon.

"JOLTEON: A SENSITIVE POKEMON THAT EASILY BECOMES SAD OR ANGRY. EVERY TIME IT'S MOOD CHANGES, IT CHARGES POWER. Shan shut her blue pokedex and crossed her fingers. Queens walked forward and pet the spiky wolf on its head.

"Jolteon will make you wish you had never come hear." She said smiling. "He'll make sure that ugly little thing never wins." She said. Quin smiled and looked at the Jolteon.

"Ha and you said my Ivy was ugly. That thing is the weirdest looking thing I have ever seen." Queen tilted her head to one side and stepped back.

"Enough," she said. "Time to get started. Jolteon start things off with your Leer attack." Queen said. The Jolteon leapt forward at the command and lowered to close to the ground. His eyes began to turn yellow and Ivy was soon staring into its glowing gaze. 

"Ivy! Snap out of it and use your wrap." She said. Ivy blinked her eyes and looked over at her Master. The Jolteon sat down on his haunches and stared forward. Shan bit her lip. This battle was going to be hard for Ivy, the Jolteon was strong and she could feel it.

Ivy jumped in front of the Jolteon and shook, her vines began to grow longer. Quin bit her lower lip and silently hoped that Ivy would be strong enough to use the attack. The vines flew out and wrapped the Jolteon up. The Jolteon growled in discomfort as Ivy began to squeeze her vines around him. Queen narrowed her eyes and watched as her Jolteon struggled in Ivy's grasp.

"Jolteon break free use your Pin Missile." Queen said calmly. The Jolteon squirmed and broke free from the small Tamgela and landed a few feet in front of her. The Jolteon slid its paws forward and the spikes on its back began to spark. Suddenly with out warning the Jolteon let out a cry and thousands of small yellow barbs were shot out at Ivy. Ivy squealed as she was hit by them but recovered quickly. 

"Ivy use your stun spore." Quin shouted. Ivy began to shake her body and soon a fine yellow powder began to rise up from her vines. The Jolteon backed up in an attempt to avoid the powder. Ivy jumped forward at it causing the powder to fall on him. The Jolteons body stiffened as it began to shake form the effect of the powder. Queen narrowed her amber eyes.

"Jolteon use your thunderbolt." She said. Jolteon looked at Queen and then at Ivy who bounced up and down on her red feet. He closed his eyes and for a brief moment a spark was seen running though his barbs, but at the last second Jolteon fell to the ground unable to move. 

"Joll," he said and weekly looked up at his angry master. Queen clenched her fists at her side and stared down at him.

"Way to go Ivy." Quin shouted and ran up to her small plant pokemon. Ivy happily jumped into Quin's arms and squeaked with joy. Shan laughed and clapped at her friends' achievement.

"Way to go Quin." Shan said. Alex smiled slightly and looked up at the two girls that were now jumping with excitement. Mark groaned on the ground next to him and rolled over on his side. Alex chuckled and kneeled down.

"Hey, looks like Marky boy is finely waking up." He said. Mark opened an eye and then sat up. Quin looked at him and smiled.

"What happened?" Mark asked putting his hand on his forehead. "Did I win?" He asked. Alex laughed and nodded. Quin spun around on her heal, and then gave Mark a peach sign with her right hand.

"I won my pokemon battle to." She said. Ivy who was now resting on her shoulder rubbed against Quin's head and whimpered. "Oh," Quin said realizing that she had hurt her partners' feelings. "I mean Ivy won." She said Shan knelt down to Mark and smiled at him.

"Hey you did great Mark. All of that smart talk threw Jester for a loop." Shan said and stood back up. Mark propped himself up against the wall and laughed. Behind them Queen was still glaring at her fallen Jolteon. 

"Return." She said and placed the ball back on her pokebelt. The friends were still talking when Ivy suddenly turned and began to jump up and down on Quin's shoulder frantically. 

"Tang," Quin spun around and watched as Queen walked towards her and the others. Shan frowned at Queen and stepped forward. Mark; still week, looked up at the Red haired woman.

"So you won the first battle." Queen said with a smile. "Do you think it's over little girl. Well do you?" She said. Quin swallowed and shook her head. Alex stood up and walked forward.

"Come on," he said looking at Queen. "Give her a break." He said. Quin looked at him and then smiled. Queen glared at Quin even more and narrowed her eyes.

"Grounder," she said walking up to Alex. Shan could smell her perfume, which filled the area. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Why did you come back? Did you forget something or did you miss me?" She said with a smile. Alex looked away and shook his head.

"No. I am hear to support my friends," he looked up at her. His eyes softened when he met her amber gaze. "That's the only reason." He said. Queen frowned and turned to Quin.

"Well then," she said. "Let's get on with it. I will be able to beat you with no problem." She slowly walked to her spot were she turned and smiled at the four. Quin set Ivy down and recalled her; then, taking a deep breath, she entered the ring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi looked down from his vantagepoint and then back towards Surge sat with his hand on his chin. He began to wonder if Surge would do what he asked. Tachi knew that Surge would go all out and use the maximum of his power to defeat anyone that dared challenge him.

"Surge," Tachi said still staring down at Shan and her tagalong friends. Surge looked at Tachi.

"Yea," he said. Tachi looked at him and leaned back in his seat.

"Make sure she lives though the battle." He said. Surge frowned and placed his metallic hand on his knee.

"I only did that once and it was an accident. You know that Tachi." A smile appeared on his lips and he laughed slightly. Surge narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his own chair.

"I know exactly what happened Surge." Tachi said. "Don't forget I was there for that one to." Surge sighed and crossed his legs and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Yea well it was an accident," he smiled. "Just like the cops said." Tachi stood up and walked over to the camcorder that he had set up. He looked down at the ring were the girls small blond bubbly friend was dodging the punches of Surges red haired trainer. 

"Just as long as you remember that your job is to weaken her. Don't worry about loosing," he looked at Surge who was now smiling. "Just get the job done. If you win then I have a back up plan to get her on that ship."

"Me lose," Surge stood up and walked up behind Tachi. "Tachi you feelin alright? Come on it's me the Lighting American. I haven't lost a match in four years." Surge said and laughed loudly. Tachi smiled and closed his eyes.

"I know," he said. "That's why I want you to battle her. Now get going and try to remember the plan." Tahci said and pressed record on the camcorder. Below them the blond haired girl was jumping out of Queens range of attack. He sneered and sat down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Quin!" Shan shouted as Quin was punched. Quin had been holding her own for the first part of the fight but soon found herself over powered by Queen who continued to attack her with unrelenting anger. Quin finely jumped out of her range and stood staring at her with anger burning in her eyes.

"What's the mater Ditz." Queen said. Quin stood straight up and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you want to try a punch I mean you are pretty good at taking a them," she put her hand behind her head and brushed a long strand of her red hair from her face. "How about you try to through some?" Quin wiped her chin with her hand and breathed deeply. 

"I can do this." She said aloud to herself. Queen crossed her arms in front of her. Quin knew that she was no match for Queen but she still wanted to try, part of her was wanting to run out of the ring, but another part of her screamed at her to stay and face Queen. She lowered her head and then looked up at Queen. Alex, now standing straight and looking concerned, took out his enhancer and looked at Quin.

"Quin," he said. She looked over at him and shook her head. He lowered the device and then smiled. Quin wanted, no needed to do this on her own, no mater what the outcome.

"You can do it." Shan said silently to herself. Inside her power was rising but was pushed down by her will. The excitement of Quin's match was beginning to get to her. Shan was rooting for Quin, but inside she longed to be the one fighting.

"Ok," Quin said and clenched her fists into balls. "My TURN!" She shouted and ran at Queen. Queen's eyes widened as Quin began to throw punch after clumsy punch at her. Queen began to laugh at Quin and dropped her guard. It was then that Quin landed a hard punch to Queen's jaw, causing her to stumble back. Quin took a few steps back and began to breathe deeply. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had just done. She smiled and glared at Queen who was now holding her chin with her right hand. Shan and Mark clapped wildly as Quin got ready for another attack. Alex gasped and closed his eyes. Shan looked over at him and then felt a rush of power run though her. She could sense that some kind of power was rising in Queen.

"You. . You. .Hit me." Queen said turning to look at Quin. Quin smiled.

"I sure did." Quin said laughing. "I have to admit that I never thought I would." Queen, her hand still on her chin walked forward and narrowed her eyes.

"YOU HIT ME!" Queen shouted. Quin backed up and looked over at Shan. "NO one ever hits me and gets away with it." Queen said with a strange calm voice. Quin stood her ground and slid her foot forward. Queen took her hand down from her face and clenched it into a fist at her side.

"You are going to pay for that." She said. Alex jumped forward.

"Quin get out of the ring quick!" He shouted. Quin looked at him and then back at Queen.

"No," she said in a quiet voice. "I have to do this." Alex narrowed his eyes.

"No get out you don't know what she can do." Alex yelled. Queen began to laugh wildly as a strange red light began to surround her. Quin looked at her and a wave of fear ran though her.

"Quin get out of there." Shan shouted. Mark attempted to stand but fell down to his knees.

"Come on Cuz, run!" Mark yelled. 

"You hit me." Queen said and raised her hands above her head. "Get ready for this Ditz." Queen shouted and a red ball of energy began to quickly form above her head. Shan felt something rush though her. Her eyes flashed blue and she began to feel the energy flow though her hands. She couldn't control it like so many other times her power was escaping her control, but what would happen.

"Royal Heart blast," Queen shouted and though her hands forward. Shan raise felt the power rush out of her and towards Quin.

"BLUE LIGHT," a voice said, the same voice that had haunted her dreams. The red ball that was hurled at Quin exploded in front of her causing a cloud of smoke to rise. Queen laughed loudly. 

"QUIN!" Mark shouted and Quickly stood up. "NO, QUIN!" He shouted again. As the smoke cleared Queen gasped. Quin stood with her arms brought up to her face unfazed by the attack. Mark and Alex stared at Quin wide eyed. Next to them Shan stood glowing with a soft blue light. Queen looked at Shan and sucked in some air.

"How dare you interfere." She said. "Take off that enhncer that your wearing and stay out of this fight." The glow that surrounded Shan slowly left and she looked towards the ring.

"What?" She said. "What are you talking about?" Shan asked. "What just happened?" Queen narrowed her eyes and walked towards Shan.

"Don't play dumb with me hand over that enhancer and. . ." Queen stopped about a foot from Shan and looked down at her wrists. She slowly began to back up. "Hey you're not wearing one. How? . Did y. . you do that?" She asked and stepped back. Shan put her hand on her head as a slight pain rushed though her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shan said angrily. Quin walked towards them and stopped a few feet behind Queen who was standing only a few inches from the rings boundary line. Quin took of running at Queen and rammed into her and pushed her out of the ring. Shan quickly jumped out of the way. Queen jumped to her feet and glared at Quin who stood smiling at her accomplishment.

"No you don't win you can't. You cheated." Queen said angrily her amber eyes blazing. Shan looked at her and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked still confused. "Quin beat you fair and square from what I see." Queen glared at Shan. Behind her, Alex was staring with wide eyes at Shan. He had never felt anything in his life like what she had done. The energy that she had produced had rushed though her and out into the room causing his own power to react. He slowly stepped back and leaned up against the wall to try and compose himself. Mark and Quin seemed unfazed by what Shan had done. Alex, on the other hand felt her power and it scared him.

"Get back in the ring!" Queen shouted at Quin who was siting besides Mark. Quin looked up at Queen and shook her head.

"No I'm done. I already won." She said. Queen turned and walked away, her red hair bounced as she left the area. Mark sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Why couldn't I have been awake to see her fight?" He said. "She sure was pretty." Quin jabbed Mark in the ribs and glared at him.

"She almost killed me and all you can think about is how cute she is?" Quin said angrily. Mark smiled and looked at his cousin.

"You bet Quin." He said. Quin crossed her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Dork," she said and elbowed Mark lightly who laughed. Shan looked around puzzled.

"Will someone tell me what in the world is going on? What happened?" She asked. Mark looked up at Shan and smiled.

"Hey Shan don't play that joke with us." He said. "Queens gone now and you don't need to keep that act up." Shan put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"What act?" She asked. Marks smiled faded as he realized that Shan had no idea of what she had done.

"Well you used your power to help Quin." Mark said. Shan's eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

"No," she said almost whispering. "No, you're joking right?" She said and looked down at Quin who shook her head.

"No. You did," Quin smiled at Shan. "Man am I grateful too." Shan just stood there with her hands at her side staring down at the ground. She had lost control again and this time around her friends. Alex looked over at Shan. 

"How did you do that exactly?" He asked. Shan looked at him and then back down. 

"I don't know. Even after all that I have been though I still don't know how I use it like that." She felt a chill rush though her. Looking up at Alex she gasped. His face had turned to on of shook. Shan turned and behind her stood the Master of electric pokemon. Surge.

"So," he said in a deep voice. "You two won against my Trainers. Not bad." He said. Shan looked up at him. He was a good two feet taller than her and wearing a tan cape over his left arm. He looked at her and a smile formed on his face.

"And you," he said laughing. "You get the honor of facing me. I hope your ready for a challenge." He said. Shan walked forward and looked Surge in the eye.

"You bet." She said. Surge sneered and turned away to head towards his corner of the ring. Shan walked to her corner and they faced each other. Alex, Mark, and Quin all stood now watching them. Alex had more concern showing in his face than ever.

"Come on Shan," Alex said. "Don't let him win." Mark looked at Alex and frowned. 

"She can do it." He said smiling. "She hasn't lost one yet." Mark said. Alex frowned at Mark and ran his hand though his hair.

"Mark why don't you shut up and watch the fight." He said. "Your getting on my nerves and I already have enough to worry about." Alex said. Mark narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the ring. 

"We will use one pokemon each no time limit." Surge said smugly. Shan nodded and took out Charmealeons pokeball.

"Fine by me. Let's do this." Shan said. Surge laughed and tossed down his pokeball.

"Go RAICHU." He shouted. As the red beam took shape it formed into what looked like a large plump mouse. Shan took out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"RAICHU: WHEN ELECTRISITY BUILDS UP INSIDE ITS BODY IT BECOMES FEISTY. IT ALSO GLOWS IN THE DARK." Shan shut her pokedex and tossed down her pokeball.

"Go Charmeleon." She said calmly. Charmeleon jumped from her ball and growled at the Raichu. Shan smiled and so did Surge.

"Charmeleon use your leer." Shan said. Charmeleon glared at the Raichu as her eyes began to glow. The Raichu turned around so that its back would face Charmeleons. Shan wondered what was going on. 

"Good job Raichu. Now use your thunder punch to get things started." The Raichu suddenly turned and ran at Charmleon, it's cheeks sparking. As it threw it's punch electricity surrounded its hand. Charmeleon fell back as she was hit with the full force of the attack. Shan gasped and bit her lower lip.

"Charmeleon you can do it. Use your ember attack." Charmeleon jumped to her feet and began to spin around. Her tale flame grew bright as it began to send out the circles of flame. The Raichu leapt though the first two before getting hit with the third. It fell to the ground and began to roll around in agony. Charmeleon stood waiting for her masters' next command. "Charmeleon use your scratch attack." Shan said. Charmeleon ran at the Raichu and began to swipe at it. The Raichu jumped and dodged as Charmeleon attempted to make her attack hit the wily target. Surge smiled and looked at the two battling pokemon.

"Raichu." He said. The Raichu jumped back, landing a few feet from Surge. Charmeleon and Shan looked at them. Shan felt the danger of the situation and looked at her Charmeleon. Charmeleon looked up at Shan with her large friendly eyes. Shan smiled and so did Charmeleon.

"Now to finish your lizard off." Surge said. Shan slid her foot back. Charmeleon lowered her self into a crouch position ready for the attack. "Raichu," Surge said with a smirk. "Thunder." The Raichu brought its paws to its cheeks and began to charge. Shan gasped as her hair began to raise up. The electricity in the room was building rapidly.

"Charmleon watch out." Shan said. The Raichu leapt forward and released its stored energy. The room was filled with yellow bolts of electricity. A stray bolt landed close to Quin, who let out a scream. Charmeleon began to jump out of the way of each attack but was soon cornered by the Raichu. The Raichu began to charge for another attack. Shan looked at Charmeleon who was now standing in a corner out of breath. 

" Charmeleon, EMBER!" Shan shouted. Charmeleon began to spin but only one ring of fire was sent out and it fizzled and died a few feet in front of the Raichu. Shan lowered her hands to her side and looked at her Charmeleon. She was glaring at the Raichu and breathing heavily. Shan couldn't allow her to continue. Shan quickly grabbed her pokeball.

"Return," Shan shouted. Charmeleon disappeared in a red beam of light just as Raichu let loose with its deadly attack. Shan looked at Charmeleons pokeball and then snapped it to her belt. Her friends stood motionless and quiet, surprised at what she had done.

"What?" Mark said taking a step forward. Shan lowered her head and sighed.

"She was to week to go on." Shan said. "I didn't want her to get killed." Mark looked at his cousin who smiled at her friend.

"I would have done the same." Quin said. Shan smiled and looked over at Surge. His Raichu sat next to him with its paws crossed in front of it. Surge smiled and walked forward.

"You lose kid." He said. Shan turned and walked towards the door. "I'll tell you what," Surge said. Alex looked at him, his eyes glaring at Surge he sighed. "If you beat me in a one on one match up then I'll give you the badge." Shan shook her head.

"My pokemon didn't win the battle so I can't battle you. It's in the rule book." She said. Surge laughed and snapped his fingers. The room suddenly fell into darkness. When the light returned Shan found that she was alone with Surge.

"Where are my friends?" Shan asked angrily. Surge smiled and folded his arms in front of himself.

"They, are in my maze. I doubt they'll make it through unhurt." He said and walked towards her. He took of his cape revealing his silver metallic arm. Shan gasped and took a few steps back. "Oh," Surge said smiling. "Do you like it?" He gestured to his arm. Shan narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Well this was a gift from a friend. Oh by the way the only way you or your friends are getting out of hear is for you to fight me." Shan clenched her fists at her side.

"No," she said. Surge looked surprised and angry.

"What?" He said putting his hands on his hips. His military demeanor was now showing its ugly head.

"I said no." Shan said. "I follow the rules that are set by the league." Surge laughed loudly causing Shan to glare at him harder. He spun around and clapped.

"Three cheers for the girl scout who follows the rules that were laid before her. Oh little blind follower you are so naive." He said still laughing. Shan's gaze only hardened towards him.

"Let my friends go or I'll. . ."

"You'll what little lady." Surge said. "Run to the cops and tell them that the big bad Gym leader is holding your friends hostage? Wake up!" He shouted. "I run this town. Why do you think that Grounder," he laughed again. "Oh I mean Alex. Is so scared of me. Because I have the power." Shan closed her eyes. Inside, her power raged to be released. Shan opened her eyes to see Surge standing right in front of her.

"If you won't fight," Surge said. "Then I will." Surge though a punch at Shan. Shan quickly jumped back and glared at Surge who ran at her. Shan jumped over him and spun around as she landed to face him. She knew that there was no holding back now. Sighing Shan smiled.

"Fine," She said and stood straight up. "You want me to fight. So I'll fight you." Shan said. Surge smiled and ran at her again. Shan jumped back and then ran at him, jumping again she though a punch and hit him in the jaw hard. Shan brought back her hand and shook it. "Man what is your jaw made of?" Surge rubbed his Jaw and smiled.

"Not bad for a chick." He said. Shan frowned.

"Watch it jerk." Shan said. "Hate to have to hurt you." She said smiling. Surge laughed and lunged at her. Shan ran forward and began to though punch after punch at Surge who blocked with surprising speed. Shan winced as her fists hit his metallic arm. Finely she landed a Punch to his stomach and quickly followed up with a kick. Surge, however, only stood his ground. Shan stepped back and her eyes grew wide. Surge was unfazed by her attack.

"Well," he said smiling. "What a disappointment." He raised his fists to his side and smiled. "Now I think it's my turn."

Surge lunged at Shan again but this time pushed her back. Shan stumbled back and jumped to the side to avoid his attack. Shan was about to counter when he grabbed her from behind and tossed her like a doll to one side of the ring. Shan pushed herself up and looked up at him.

"Do you give up little girl." He said. Shan shook her head and smiled.

"No, I just got started." She said and stood up. Shan ran at Surge again this time she sped up her punches and began to attack at full force. Surge stumbled back as Shan connected a hard right cross punch to his face. Surge let out a yell and grabbed his face. 

Shan stood waiting and breathing heavily. Surge looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Not bad." He said. "But it's time to get serious." Surge held out his metallic arm and pressed a few buttons. Shan stepped back as Surges body began to spark with electricity. Surge laughed evilly at her.

"Like my arm? It is a high tech enhancer that triples my power. I got it from the last war." Shan gasped.

"That doesn't impress me," she nervously looked up at him. "It doesn't scare me either." 

"Oh you should be afraid." Surge said and threw out his arm. A bolt of lightning landed a few feet from were Shan stood. Shan swallowed and took a step back. Surge laughed again and pointed his hand at her. The light in the room reflected on its smooth metallic surface. "Now I think I'll end this quick." Surge said. His arm glowed and so did his eyes. Shan could fell her own power rising.

"Thunder Bolt Plus." Surge shouted. A bolt of lighting shot out at Shan who quickly crossed her arms in front of herself. Surge laughed until he saw that Shan was covered in a pale blue light. Shan looked up at him with her eyes now glowing blue with anger. "About time you showed me your true colors." Surge said. "Now lets do this." he said. Shan lowered her hands to her side and glared at him.

"POWER UP!" Shan shouted. The power rushed though her body as Shan used the only real power attack that she knew. Shan ran at Surge and the two began to fight again. Shan's punches landed on their targets but so did Surges. Soon Shan was feeling tired while Surge fought on unfatigued. Shan finely fell to the ground exhausted. Surge walked up to her and picked her up by her thought.

"Do you give up?" He asked. Shan opened one eye and nodded slowly. Surge dropped her and laughed. Shan stood up and brushed her hair from her face. She could feel the weight of her defeat and, to her, it felt like she had let her pokemon and her friends down.

"Not bad," Surge said crossing his arms in front of himself. Shan glared at him. "You actually made me break a sweat." Shan took a breath to compose herself.

"Where are my friends?" She asked. Surge smiled and pressed a button on his metal arm.

"Don't worry they're free." Shan sighed and began to walk towards the exit. Surge stood still as she walked past him slightly limping. As she got to the door he laughed.

"Hey kid?" He said. Shan turned and looked at him. "Hear take this." He said and tossed something at her. Shan caught it and gasped. Surge had given her the badge, but not because of her skill, Shan knew why. "May be this will remind you to give up before you ever attempt something like this again." Shan closed her eyes and quickly left the badge in her left hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wonderful!" Tachi said jumping to his feet. He turned and looked at Surge who had just entered the room. "I got it all on tape." Tachi said. Surge smiled and then collapsed. Tachi laughed and walked up to him. Surge lifted his head and looked at Tachi who stood above him.

"You didn't tell me that she was that powerful. I had to use my arm." Surge said. Tachi helped him up and to a near by chair. Surge winced and groaned as he pressed a few more buttons on his arm. 

"You won," Tachi said smiling. "You won, now I can win." Surge opened his right eyes and frowned.

"That kid. . .She has something wrong with her. It was like I was fighting pure energy. I knew I would win." Surge said. Tachi looked at Surges arm and frowned.

"What is with that thing?" Tachi said. "How does it work exactly? Looks like it causes you pain." Surge smiled and closed his eyes.

"Is that compassion I hear in your voice Tachi." Surge said. Tachi chuckled.

"No," he said. "Just curious about it." Surge laughed and sat up.

"This hear arm sends an electric pulse though my body. My own abilities are enhanced but it takes its toll on me." Tachi stood up and crossed his arm in front of his body.

"Well now I have to get her on the boat. Give the tickets back to me so I can put my next plan into action." Tahci said. Surge stood and handed him the tickets to the SS. Ann. Tachi took them and bid farewell to Surge.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Shan, Shan." Mark called running up to her. Shan kept walking and pretended not to hear him or the others. "Hold up Shan." Mark said. Shan stopped and looked down.

"Hey how did you do?" Quin asked. Shan held out her hand and revealed the badge. Mark, Quin and Alex smiled and were about to congratulate her when she closed her hand around the badge and threw it with all of her might. Shocked her friends stared at her.

"Why did you do that?" Mark asked looking at her. Shan frowned and looked up at them.

"I lost." She said. "I didn't earn it, and I don't want it. He gave it to me to gloat about how I lost to him." Alex sighed and put his hand on Shan's shoulder.

"Hey it's ok." He said. "There are allot of gyms out there, you don't need that badge." He said. Mark stepped forward and pushed Alex back. Alex glared at Mark. Shan looked up at them.

"It's your fault." Mark shouted. "If you had told us about what nut jobs trained in that gym maybe she would have won." Alex looked down and sighed.

"I couldn't say anything," he said. "All gym trainers take an oath if they ever leave there gym not to give away any of the Masters secrets." Alex looked up and smiled.

"Besides Mark," he said. "You need to expect surprises." Mark grumbled at Alex. Behind them Quin was talking to Shan in a feeble attempt to make her feel better.

"Come on Shan cheer up." She said. Shan looked at her friend and gave her a half smile. "This isn't like you at all." Quin said annoyed. "Your the one that usually has to cheer us up," she put her hands on her hips and stood ridged, her face locked in a serious demeanor.

"I won't let you give up on yourself." Quin said trying to mimic Shan. Shan looked up at Quin and then began to laugh. Soon, Shan was laughing hard causing Alex and Mark to stop arguing and look at her. 

"Do I really sound that serious?" Shan asked. Quin smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Sometimes it's like your older than you really are." Shan smiled and put her hand on her head.

"Well let's get going. I could use some dinner and I know Charmeleon could use a trip to the Pokecenter." Alex, Mark, and Quin walked ahead. Shan flowed closely behind them but stopped and looked back at the gym.

"One day," Shan said and started to walk again. "I'll come back and win." 


End file.
